A Disconnected Unification
by Shamefaced Shambles
Summary: The mirror shattered, a twisted reflection of him was all that stared back “Just like how you really are”. Fic for Italy Day and dedicated to mousers, really angsty and includes more than likely bad Italian! Drabble One-Shot


A/N - Hey guy's I'm back with another Axis Powers: Hetalia fic. This is for Italy day; this is really rushed 'because I only started writing this under 5 hours before said Italy day. This is also for one of my best friends, MOUSERS! This is for you babe! It was inspired by the group of Southern Italians that want to become independent from the rest of Italy. So I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any of its characters. I am not making a profit from this fiction, so please don't sue.**

A Disconnected Unification

Romano Vargas, Southern Italy, brother to happy-go-lucky Feliciano Vargas also known as Northern Italy. Romano loved his fratello, but he couldn't help but be envious of him. He was always so happy, so naïve. 'Why couldn't I be like that?' he would think to himself. His brother was in love, even though it was with the potato bastard, he was still in love. And that love was returned, and what did Romano have? A few casual fucks with Antonio could hardly be considered a relationship.

Watching his fratello frolic, yes frolic, through their back garden Romano sighed. Walking into his bedroom, Romano sunk down into his bed sheets. Putting his arm over his eyes, gently rolling on his side he gazed at the picture of Feli and himself, arms around each other's shoulders with goofy grins on their faces. He couldn't help the small; slightly melancholic chuckle to escape from his lips.

Sitting up he picked up the frame, stroking the outline of his fratello's face. _"You know, you could be much better without him" _stated a malicious voice inside his head _"Living the life you always wanted, without your bumbling brother holding you down" _

"No," Romano whispered brokenly, not willing to admit that the idea had drifted through his head more than once.

"_Oh but yes, you've felt it haven't you, the want, no the __**need **__to separate yourself from him. He doesn't deserve to be your fratello, does he? Continuously hiding behind others. He's a disgrace to all of Italia isn't he? You know it, yet he's the favourite. When you're so much better-" _Continued the voice, whispering mockingly sounding almost fond.

"NO! SHUT UP BASTARD! IT'S NOT TRUE!" screamed Romano enraged, kicking the wall and ripping the curtains.

Tears were streaming down his face, with yet another enraged scream he punched the floor length mirror. The mirror shattered, a twisted reflection of him was all that stared back _"Just like how you really are" _it whispered with fake sympathy. Romano sobbed violently, arms shaking and fist bleeding sluggishly. Not hearing the click of his bedroom door open or the soft pad of feet coming towards him tentatively.

An arm slithered round his shoulders as he was pulled into a hug by a solemn Feliciano. "Fratello? Fratello what's wrong?" Feliciano whispered softly into his brothers ears. Romano's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs, but it was pointless as a heavy sob escaped his throat as he clutched desperately onto his brothers shirt. "Why am I not good enough?" he whispered, voice raspy from crying.

Romano hadn't cried in years.

Tears stained Feliciano's shirt as he rubbed soothing circles on Romano's back. Pulling back and tilting his fratello's face upwards, he wiped the tear stained cheeks and kissed them. Looking into his brother's eyes he said "If you're not good enough, then, who is?" Clutching onto his brother's hands he pulled him forward gently forward into a hug, and begun to sing softly.

_**I bambini nel sole nel buio dal ghiaccio ai tropici **_

_**Hanno tutti lo sguardo innocente di chi non sa **_

_**han sempre voglia di un'altra carezza che aggiusti i riccioli **_

_**di sognare dormire giocare fin che gli va **_

_**I bamini comprati e venduti per pochi spiccioli **_

_**addestrati a rubare a mentirsi a buttarsi via... **_

_**i bambini a natale si aspettano dei miracoli **_

_**ma milioni di loro non sanno in che giorno sia... **_

_**Ma che razza di mondo **_

_**quello che non rispetta pi **_

_**la diversit e l'inguenit dei piccoli **_

_**ma che razza di vento c'**_

_**sento che ci spazza e che butta gi**_

_**l'innocenza che non torner mai pi**_

_**I bambini hanno faccie diverse ma il cuore simile **_

_**per scaldarsi hanno solo bisogno di umanit**_

_**e invece trovano un mondo che non fa volare gli angeli **_

_**e come freccie, lontano il tempo poi li scaglier... **_

_**Dimmi una favola dimmela tu **_

_**se no non mi addormento pi **_

_**Trova una favola, digliela tu **_

_**fa che lui sogni un po' di pi**_

His brother's voice lulling him to sleep. And they stayed like that all night, in each other's arms.

A/N - My god, that was so depressing. Well this is my fic for mousers and Italy Day all rolled into one. I believe this is the best angst I have ever written. So I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know if I got the Italian right, I myself not being Italian or fluent in the lovely language, so if any of you out there are drop me a message or a review and tell me if I completely screwed it up :P Hope you liked it.

ShamefacedShambles ~x


End file.
